Acha McSchwartz
Edolas |occupation = Independent Mage Wandering Mage |team = None |partner = Herself |base of operations = Randomize |previous occupation = Highest Authority |previous team = None |previous partner = None |status = Active |relatives = Unknown |counterpart = Acha Lenvonith |magic = Chocolate Magic Sword Magic Take Over Telepathy Barrier Magic |weapons = Naginata Broadsword}} Acha McSchwartz (アカ ムクスクワーツ, lit. Aka MuKusukuwatsu), also known by her nickname, Amanda (アマンダ, lit. Amanda) is a much older Edolas counterpart of Acha Lenvonith. She is among the very first being to ever exist in Edolas, and therefore is confirmed as a "half-immortal" person. Back into 8 milleniums ago, Acha founded a way to became "ageless" during the Savage Civil War, and turned nearly-immortal at the age of 22. As a result from her un-aging capabilities, she is probably one of the best genius available on the face of the world as Acha, have at least a worthy 8000 years knowledge in her brain. Acha McSchwartz first founded a way to travel into Earthland after conducting a many years experiment 4 centuries ago, which mean that, her knowledge might even surpasses that of experienced veteran such as . Despite her growth immortality, she can still be killed when sustaining a fatal injururies. Additionally, McSchwartz was the creator of both Chocolate Magic and rare Mini-Anima. Thanks to her creation of the said Anima, Acha McSchwartz was oftenly referred as Dimensions Traveller '''by those who knows about her existence. According to Persephone Lara herself, McSchwartz is an enemy which totally worth her time;- in reality, not even a single Magnasium Dark S-Class can hold against her without outside assistance. Acha McSchwartz first became involved with the 4 decades ago and quickly rise to became as one of it's Highest Authority. However, some points before the start of the canon series, Acha is responsible for the killing of an un-named '''Wizard Saints, and soon after, dissapears completely from public views. Though the real reason is unknown, a half portions of the Rune Knights believe that McSchwartz killed the Wizard for good, while the others thinking of a polar opposite;- leading into some serious argument within the Knights. As a result from this one, Acha McSchwartz was rebooted from her "Highest Authority" position despite not appearing during the assembly;- and she is free to do anything from that day onwards. Unfortunately, her true whereabout is completely unknown untill this day. She appears in the storyline Fairy Tail: Enchanted as a deuteragonist who aid the other mages in their battle against Magnasium Dark. Despite being on the good side, Acha McSchwartz is the anti-hero of the story. Yes, she is the author strongest female character as of 18 February 2015. __TOC__ Appearance Personality History Synopsis See Fairy Tail: Enchanted. Equipment Naginata '(薙刀, ''lit. The True Katana) 'Broadsword '(lit. The True Omni Sword) Natural Abilities Ways Of Combats '''Swordmanship Grand Master : Having been using her Naginata as a weapon for mkre than a milleniums, Acha has mastered the art of using swords at a level of complete perfection. In fact, she was said to be surpassing the Titania, of Fairy Tail when it comes to weapon play such as sword, sycthe or spear. Though she never shown this, McSchwartz have claimed that she is presumably a decent user of melee weapons as well;- something which she ultimately prove by one-shot a B-Class Monsters in the head. She also has the capabilities of using and swinging the enourmously large broadsword by using only one hand in combat. Despite the fact it was never really mentioned of how did she designed a Naginata by herself, Acha have stated that this Naginata was something which she created 1 centuries ago and is constantly upgrading the Katana so thar she can push it into the maximum extend of usage and power terms. Surprisingly, despite her heavy-looking swords seems to only functional into a direct and devastating damage, Acha was able to use it at the extent of a very impressive evasion and overall manipulation of the said weapon; countering each and every single attack thrown to her when fighting against Persephone Lara. A singke swinging of her sword armament can be executed in a mere few seconds without much efforts, giving the enemy a slight chance of countering-attack when Acha is preparing for the second blow; giving her an absolutely no drawback when her great using her Naginata. If they were any drawback available during her swordplay, Acha herself was able to cover up this weaknesses by constantly increasing her speed level- through the usage of spinning and slashing her targets by the gift of Naginata. Although this is not very convenient, Acha's attack range is basically limited all in all; however she can easily spin and attack from another corners to prevent herself from being surrounded by a bunch of enemies, as shown when she repeatedly spin and upward-slash her katana to overwhelm her foes without thinking much, gradually pushing them backward with the help of her own Magical Power. According to Acha herself, although her range were limited, it is much better for her because she can co-ordinate her attack fairly well without thinking about the distance and damage she will received from the damned opponent. Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant and Colossal Strength: Although she never really kick an opponent through a wall or such thing. She has shown a tremendous physical strength just by holding her own broadsword which is heavier and bigger than herself with ease. McSchwartz also could repeteadly swing the broadsword to attack an opponent without much effort, quite a wonderful feat for such a beautiful and charming sword's user. Though it was never shown, she said that she was quite skilled in hand-to-hand combatant, but prefer an all-out battle;- something which is shown when she oftenly when immediately with her shakuran'sen oni during combats. Ironically, not only that her physical strength only applies to the upper parts of her body, but it even reached the lower and knees parts as well. During her run from a dozen of Dark Knights, she was capable of jumping at least 12 meter high into the rooftop of a brick house by pushing her leg into the similar manner of Kangaroo, leaving some minimal destructive impact into the ground in the process- not only this, Acha can actually continue jumping from a long distance into another place without much efforts in the same manner of how a ninja did during ther secret mission. On the knees part, McSchwartz only have shown some great feats about this one, as a mortal can clearly see by their own eyes, she can use her knees part to kick her opponent's stomach to make them flinch; injuring them and quickly preceeding into defeating the mages with a below-average durability fairly quick. Technically, she have shown some decent skill of sending back Jojo's Water Magic by just using a somehow forceful punch imbued magic, increasing the power of the water blast and quickly damaged the latter a bit upon the hit. With her kicks, Acha McSchwartz can practically send useless people scratching through the floor by using a stomach side-kick and apply it right to their own belly, not to mention the fact that her stomps alone was able to deliver a notable impact into the ground. Physical Attributes Immense Durability: As a powerful mage, Acha has shown a great amount of durability as she could easily stand up after being sent flying through a rock by an A-Class Beast during her travel around the world. She also has proved herself to be able to handle physical pain after being punched several time by a thug and still be able to fight back without much efforts, which can actually be said from around no-to-little efforts in general. The major prove of this is that, McSchwartz was easily being able to tank and withstand hundreds of explosive mine which continue to explode and doesn't suffer any injury. Surprising or not, Ache's levek of fortitude is a reckoned wall of defense to be thinked about twice. Even after taking a slash from a sword; or multi-slash, she can endure the pain greatly without showing the signs of being discomfort or hurt- preceding on the battle with another skill from her Sword Magic which she combined along with her special katana, Naginata. Her heads part also have shown some durableness in some battle; easily cracking a basic Earth-Make spell by using her fire-willed forehead as an amarment which was fused along with magical enery, thwarthing her opponent's spell and provoke their anger afterward. In term of vulnerability, McSchwartz have shown some great evidences to prove it to the others; as stated by Esmeralda herself, she can hold on an extemely dangerous 3 minutes killing poison for around 7 days before finally being overwhelmed by the effect without any healing magic's spell into her aids, aided by some amazing amount of resillentness, McSchwartz were capable of quickly heal an internal injury in a fairly short period, emerging into battle once again along with the indifference into pains after being hit by a strong spell such as . Vast Stamina: Despite her average appearance, McSchwartz was known to be possessing a great amount of stamina within her body, even without a magical boost, she can fight continuosly for 4 days with no sign of being exhausted, on the other hand, when she gained a magical power boost, she could stay fighting for approximately 1 hours or more against 50 Dark Knights and won. Not to mention the fact that she can easily hold her large broadsword for a long time when fighting. In addition into her great vulnerability towards exhaustment, McSchwartz were capable to withstand a long epic battle with only a little signs of being tired, giving no sweats into battle and even asked her opponents if they wanted to surrender into her might. Even Hi-Ki has stated that McSchwartz is a worthy opponent to deal with and that if she doesn't hold back during their first battle, she could've killed him with little-to-no efforts. Acha's stamina feats also were shown all along when she is able to sprint 5 kilometers for non-stop and were still seen in a steady stance that doesn't shatter or flinch even for little bit. Even when she is cripped at the stamina parts, McShcwartz have shown some tremendous will in defeating a powered-up Persephone Lara, although she basically was overwhelmed in the first half of the battle, she fought with the latter into a stand-still with a less magical power left, not to mention that her stamina was in a low rate and that she sould not force herself fighting. Magical Abilities Chocolate Magic Sword Magic Take Over Assorted Magics Telepathy Barrier Magic Assorted Spells Relationships Trivia *Her appearance is based off a School Kurumi Tokisaki from the Date A Live series. *She has an unconfirmed value of IQ, but it is stated to be much higher than 300, or at least. *So far, Acha McSchwartz is the only known mage who can fight evenly against Magnasium Dark's Guild Master, Persephone Lara. *Yes, she broke the previously records held by some of the author oc's, look below: **Breaking Mikael Stratus' record, she is now the author strongest female character. **Breaking Zafkiel's record, she have the most bytes upon publishing. *The author greatly suffer during the making process of Acha McSchwartz. Category:Forever And Always Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster-Mages Category:Holder-Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Wandering Mage Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Sword User Category:Sword Magic User Category:Take Over User Category:Edolas Counterpart Category:Edolas